


Daniel's Night

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e02 Homecoming, Multi, OT4, Porn Battle, Team Dynamics, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel reconnects with his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel's Night

**Author's Note:**

> written to Porn Battle XIV prompt: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill/Samantha Carter/Teal'c, reunion

Dinner was nice. Most of his memories felt pretty solid,enough that he got a couple of the in-jokes, and just faked what he didn’t remember. They were eating at Sam’s house; she and Teal’c had prepared quite a spread before Jack and Daniel had arrived. Daniel recognized a lot of the food as typical for their Team Nights, finger food that they would pick at throughout the evening. But there were a couple of dishes that didn’t fit his memories, foods possibly from his childhood, he thought. He didn’t remember them directly; it was more like remembering memories learned from a photograph or a story. But he recognized their effort and was grateful.

They ate and talked and his memories continued to fill in. After dinner, they put a movie in that no one seemed to care much about and sat and talked and drank. Daniel and Sam shared a bottle of red wine, Jack had his beer, and Teal’c his ubiquitous juice. He watched each of them, examining feelings, reactions, trying to slot them into memories.

He froze, watching Sam over the rim of his wineglass, as a very specific, very vivid memory hit him. Sam gasping underneath him, her eyes wide, her legs twined around his. A wave of heat ran through him. “You lied to me,” he said before he’d even realized he was going to speak. “You said we were just friends.”

The whole room stilled. Everyone was looking at him. The focused intensity of Jack’s and Teal’c’s looks only served to heighten his arousal.

Sam smiled cautiously at him. “What do you remember?” Her eyes flicked to Jack behind him, then to Teal'c sitting in the loveseat opposite them, before returning to him with a look of curiosity and barely constrained hope.

Daniel tried to focus on the memory, on the sensations they elicited. He could hear panting and groaning, distinctly male but not his own voice. He could feel lips and tongue tracing down his spine, see large hands gently kneading Sam’s breasts beneath him.

He stood and looked at each of them in turn as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Come to the bedroom and find out," he answered. He started down the hallway without looking back and heard them rise as one to follow him.

Daniel seemed to be the focus of the night's activities and, given the circumstances, it made sense. They were all anxious to touch him, hold him, reclaim him. Hands and lips brushed through his hair, against his cheek; gentle touches, tender sucking at the crease of his elbows, his wrists as they slid his shirt off his shoulders. Long, firm, massaging strokes of his thighs and calves followed the waistband of his pants down to the floor.

Despite all the attention paid to him, they were all in various states of undress when Sam knelt before him and carefully pulled down his briefs, and gently kissed his penis.

He heard Jack's groan as he watched Sam slowly savor the experience. Her tongue and lips caressed him and he couldn't hold in his own sounds when she dipped her head, taking him into her throat. He closed his eyes and let himself drift in the warm pleasure as she taught him all the things that could make him crazy with desire.

Daniel opened his eyes to see that Jack and Teal'c had moved onto the bed already, facing each other on their sides, chest to chest, groin to groin, their hips moving against each other in small thrusts, building pleasure slowly. Jack leaned his head in to gently suck at Teal'c's neck, and the answering growl filled the room.

Sam pulled off Daniel and looked over at the show on the bed. She looked back up at Daniel with a breathless smile. "Wanna join them?"

They nearly fell into the bed. Daniel quickly lost track of who was where and who was touching whom as he enjoyed the sensations created by two tongues meeting each other around his cock, a third mouth against his own, breathing in his moans. Hands were everywhere, and anywhere he reached, there was someone warm to touch.

He closed his eyes again, wanting to learn them by touch alone. Sam's softness, Teal'c's muscles, Jack's scars - he recognized them all even as he discovered them.

"Oh, Daniel." Sam's sigh as she sank down onto him roused him from his zen state. He felt her warm and strong around him and he thrust up into her wetness. Teal'c was behind her, straddling his legs. He ran his hands up Daniel's thighs to Sam's, up and around and down, his fingers seeking out where their bodies joined. Daniel's cock slid between his ring and middle finger with every thrust; Teal'c's hand providing extra pressure against Sam's clit as she ground down to meet Daniel.

Then Jack was kissing him, strong, sure of purpose, his tongue exploring, carefully mapping the interior of Daniel's mouth as if he expected it to be different now. Jack's hand toyed with the nipple that Sam wasn't stroking and Daniel's thrusts stuttered as he became lost in the beauty and belonging of it all.

He stroked Jack's tongue with his own, exerting a little of his own power in the kiss and was almost surprised when Jack ceded control to him. He was so involved in the dynamics of the kiss that he only superficially noted Sam's changing position, her breasts crushing against his chest, her breath on his neck.

The increase in pressure against his penis, Sam's sharp exhalation that tailed off into a satisfied moan had him open his eyes again. Jack pulled away smiling and they both watched as Teal'c gave the final push and came up flush against Sam's ass.

"So beautiful," Jack murmured as he watched the three of them. Daniel kept his eyes on Teal'c's face, relaxed and open as he began to move slowly in Sam's ass. Daniel could feel each motion from where his cock sat within her. He turned his head to capture her mouth with his own.

He was content to let Teal'c and Sam set the pace. She pulled out of the kiss as the rhythm picked up, moving to nip at Daniel's skin, soft lips on his neck, pleasant edge of teeth below the collar line.

The sound of skin moving on skin brought his attention back to Jack, was was half-sitting against the pillows next to him. He was thoughtfully stroking his own penis as watched Teal'c move in Sam on Daniel.

An overwhelming desire to be connected to all three of them at once flooded him. "Jack," he moaned, trying to speak through the haze of arousal, to be heard over the sounds of pleasure and satisfaction and need. Jack looked at him, his eyes dark, his skin flushed. "God, Jack, let me suck you."

Jack's grasp on himself tightened then released and he quickly got to his knees. He moved toward Daniel's head, holding his penis near Daniel's mouth.

Daniel's tongue darted out, swirled around the head, and he nearly came at the rightness of it all. They were complete now. Almost.

He ran a hand up the back of Jack's thigh and pulled gently, urging him forward, licking and kissing until Jack was close enough that he could wrap his mouth around that hard cock. He was aware of Sam's forehead against his cheek as she watched, of Teal'c's sound of approval. A bitter drop of pre-come spread over his tongue and he wanted more. He moved his tongue down Jack's shaft and sucked and tightened his lips.

The room filled with the sounds and scents of sex. Moaning gasps of names and half-uttered directions - Right there, More, Fuck me - flowed around him and through him. He reveled in the experience of feeling Teal'c's thrusts, Sam's tightness, and Jack's hardness all at once.

They came almost all together. Sam's orgasm triggered Teal'c's; the combined sensations of her contractions around him and the knowledge that he was feeling Teal'c penis pulsing sent Daniel over the edge and he went taut, arching into the weight of his two teammates.

As if he had been waiting, as soon as Daniel's hand clenched on Jack's ass, as soon as his groan of pleasure-pain around Jack's cock joined the sounds the others were making, Daniel felt the cock in his mouth get even harder. Jack shifted as if he were going to pull out and Daniel strengthened his hold on Jack, keeping him in place so that Daniel could taste the hot gush of fluid as Jack finally let go with a nearly soundless groan.

Somehow they all got cleaned up. It was Daniel's night; he didn't have to worry about it. Someone brought in some water which they all shared. And then they laid there, arms and legs tangled, heads resting on whatever soft space they could find, pillows or abdomens or thighs.

On the edge of sleep, Daniel felt someone stroking his hair and opened one eye to find Jack watching him. He smiled and shook his head at whatever private thoughts were running through his mind.

"Go to sleep, Daniel."


End file.
